Their Shock
by lisiegirl327
Summary: This story is from basketsarah120. she gave it to me & i am writing it now. In 1918, Bella & Edward meet, fall in love, get engaged. Then Edward 'dies' & Bella is left pregnant with twins. What happens when they meet over 90 years later in Forks?
1. Original

**This story was originally written by basketsarah120. This whole chapter was written by her. She gave up on it so she handed it over to me. I love her for that! I will be continuing it. Her writing style is a lot different then mine, so expect some differences next chapter. But she still is great! She put them as dating for 2 years but I want to change it to being engaged. It would make the idea I have in my head more interesting and fun. I also changed the names. So what it is bold and underlined and italic is the only thing I wrote in this chappie.**

**Their shock**

Summary: Edward and Bella were engaged in 1918. One night they have sex and then Edward dies, but does he really? What Edward doesn't know is he left her pregnant with twins. One months after the twins are born Bella is turned into a vampire, and she has an aversion to blood even as a vampire. She was able to raise her kids, and turned them into vampires at age eighteen. Imagine Bella and Edward's shock as they meet each other in Forks with their two kids. Vampires Late EXB

**BPOV**

**Ch.1 The Night it all happened. **

Tonight I was going over to Edward's and had a feeling something good was going to happen. We have been together for two years now. _**About two months ago, Edward took me out to dinner and we went to our meadow. He asked me to marry him. Well, actually he asked me to make him the happiest man on earth and share his forever. How could you say no to that? I jumped in his arms and kept whispering 'yes' in between kisses. I loved him so much and I can't wait. **_He had this amazing hair that was too die for and amazing emerald eyes you could get lost in. I am seventeen and so is Edward.

I knocked on Edward's door and he answered, but looked nervous. He was shaking from head to toe. He told me to come in and I did. I had to ask, "Edward what is wrong?"

"Nothing, love" he said I didn't know what to make of it, but I could tell he was lying. I knew him so well, but decided to let it drop and he looked happy about that. To change the subject I asked him to play the piano. When I listened I had to ask, "What was that you just played?"

Edward looked up at me and says, "It's you lullaby I made for you, do you like it?"

"No, Edward I love it." It maid me cry.

"What's wrong love?"

"Edward I'm crying, because I love it."

"Let's go to my room love."

We did just that and had a great night. As we were kissing we got lost in the moment just gazing at each other in our own little bubble. Soon enough clothes were thrown. Just before Edward was going to make love to me for the first time he says, "I'm sorry love, but this is going to hurt." I cried a bit at first, but was then happy. Once he pulled out we fell asleep. The next morning Edward looked scared and told me he forgot to use protection. Then I got dressed and left. This was the best night of my life.

**EPOV:**

Shortly after Bella left I went back to sleep. I still can't get over the fact Bella said she would merry me. Last night was one of my best nights of my life. I had dreamt of her under me and running her hands up and down my chest. The best part was here screaming my name. Quickly my dreams switched, and now I was dreaming of my life with her. We had two boys and one girl. The girl looked exactly like Bella. My dream also consisted of Bella saying "I do." Little did I know this would be only a dream. When I woke up I felt sick, but could tell something was wrong with me.

**BPOV:**

When I got home I was still tired from last night so I went back to sleep after I hello to my parents. As I was asleep I had of last night. I loved the how gentle Edward was and the emotions running through his emerald green eyes. The way he was on top of me made me feel loved. In one of my dreams I even saw our wedding day and we were both crying of happiness. Later, I could see our two children a boy and a girl that looked exactly like Edward. The last one was of Edward and me watching our grandchildren. I never wanted this dream to end. Little did I know this would be a dream and something bad was going to happen.

**EPOV:**

I called the hospital and Dr. Cullen answered. "Hello, this is Dr. Cullen Speaking."

"Hello, Dr. Cullen, its Edward Masen Jr., there is something wrong with me and this is not a normal sickness." I was very scared.

"Mr. Masen, I will send someone to come and get you."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. I greatly appreciate this."

"Your welcome Mr. Masen, see you soon." I heard the phone click. Ten minutes later they took me to the hospital. Dr. Cullen was looking over my mother and I. he looked grave, but he tried to hide it. I could tell something was wrong. He says, "Mr. Masen I am afraid to tell you, that you have the Spanish Influenza and only have two days to live." When he said this I started to cry, because now Bella and I couldn't have the life we wanted and I would never be a father. I had Dr. Cullen call Bella and tell her the news. I no longer had the will to live.

**BPOV:**

It has been two days sense I have seen Edward or have talked to him. We usually talk everyday, I can feel something is wrong. Just as I thought this the phone starts to ring and pulls me out of my thoughts. I go to answer the phone and say, "hello may I please ask whose calling?"

"Yes, this is Dr. Cullen; I'm looking to speak to Miss Isabella Sawn."

"This is her." I wonder why the doctor is calling, but whatever it is it must be bad.

"Miss Swan I am sorry to tell you, but your fiancé has just passed away from the Spanish Influenza." As soon as he said this everything went numb. I could not believe what I was hearing, because two days ago Edward had been perfectly healthy.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"Your welcome Miss Swan, I am sorry for your loss. He told me to tell you he loves you before he died. Have a good day Miss Swan." As soon as he said that I heard a click and started to cry.

Two weeks have passed since I found out Edward died. For the past two weeks straight I have been getting sick in the morning. Today, I decided to go to the doctors. Ten minutes later the doctor calls "Miss Swan, this way please." I followed him to the examine room and he takes some blood, after he asked what was wrong. I told him everything I knew. Then, ten minutes later he tells me "Ah! Miss Swan it seems you are pregnant with twins."

"Wait! What? Will you please repeat that?" I was in shock. How could I be pregnant? I think I heard him wrong.

"I said you are pregnant with twins." I couldn't believe this. How was I supped to bring up the twins without Edward?

"Thank you doctor, can I go?"

"Yes, just let me write you a prescription." After, I left the doctors I broke down and started to cry for the twins who would never meet their father. I decided to keep them, because they are the only things left I have of Edward. Our children were the only things I had to live for now.

**BPOV:**

The last five months have gone by fast. I look like a big blimp though. Today, I find out the gender of the babies. When I got there the doctor says "Ah! Miss Swan how wonderful to see you again."

"Thank you."

"Alright let's get started shall we?"

"Can you tell me the gender of the babies?"

"Yes, I can. Would you like to know?"

"Yes, please."

"Do you see that dot right there?"

"Yes."

"Well baby A is a boy." I was crying with joy I had a baby Edward in their. I knew as soon as I found out the baby was a boy I hoped he looks exactly like Edward.

"And here baby B is a girl." I was happy I had one of each just as I wanted too.

"Thank you, are they healthy?"

"Yes, they are and your welcome." As soon as he cleaned me off and I went home crying of joy.

**BPOV:**

The last three in half months have been hectic. The twins are considered to be a little late, because most mothers have already had their twins earlier. I can't wait to bring them into the world. It still saddens me Edward will never get to see his kids. In my heart and mind I knew he would be a great father and would be with me every step of the way.

This is when I decided its time I go visit Edward's grave. The thought made me feel guilty, because I didn't go to his funeral. It was too hard to go, because I was still in denial from when Dr. Cullen told me he had passed away. When I got to the grave I decided to speak to Edward. I was wondering if he was looking down at me. "Edward, I am sorry I wasn't at you funeral it was too hard. I have finally accepted you have moved on to a better place. I need help; I have no idea how to raise kids. When you were freaking out for not using protection that I would end up pregnant was correct. It ends up being I am having our twins. We created a little boy and a little girl. I wish when she gets older that you are here to chase away the boys. I know you would've loved them with all your being. Please give me a sign of when the twins are going to be born. Please, I love you." Just as I said that I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and it felt like I had just wet my pants. Then I knew in that instance my water had just broken.

Five minutes later I got into the car as fast as I could. The pain was getting worse by the second. I haven't had a contraction since.

Twenty minutes later I walked into the hospital and felt another contraction. When I screamed out in pain all the nurses came rushing to my side and put me into a wheel chair. They helped me into a gown and laid me in the bed.

A doctor came in and said, "Ah! Miss Swan it seems you are only two centimeter dilated. You have awhile to go." I groaned out in frustration of course just my luck I thought sarcastically.

"Will you please call my parents? How much longer do I have to wait?"

"I think it will be twelve more hours. I will check on you in half and hour." I smiled remembering when I told my parents I was pregnant. They had taken it surprisingly well, but were disappointed in me. My dad was ready to kill Edward he was so angry. My mom was proud, but thought I was too young to have kids without the father present. My parents had bought me a house to raise the twin's in. for this, I was grateful.

It has been at least six hours since I have been here. Right now, the doctor had just told me I'm five centimeter dilated. Both of my parents are proud and really helping me in any way they can. I wish it was Edward holding my hand. Through this pain I have to endure I'm very pissed Edward did this to me. I felt as though someone was trying to rip my flesh.

Another six hours have gone by and I didn't have any pain medication so that just made it a lot worse. The doctor told me I am fully dilated so I can start pushing soon. He tells me to wait for another contraction to come and then push. Pushing was a lot more painful than the contractions. It was one of the worst pains I have ever felt. They let me rest for a minute. This process went on for another ten minutes. That was the longest ten minutes of my life. I suddenly heard my baby cry. I then started crying with joy.

After the cleaned him they handed me my baby. I could see his bronze hair. When he opened his eyes I could see they were a bright emerald green just like his fathers. He looked exactly like his father.

"What would you like to name him?"

"His name will be _**Anthony Charles Masen**_. He looks exactly like his father." They wrote down what I said. I could tell by looking at him he would be protective just like his father. He would protect his baby sister that was just about to be born. I gave Edward to my mom. The doctors were telling me it was time to push again. Then minutes later she was born. She had bronze hair and looked a lot like her brother and father. When she opened her eyes they were this beautiful emerald green color with spicks of brown in them.

"What is her name?"

"Her name is Elizabeth Renee Masen." she was born June 20th, 1919, at 4:44 pm, and _**Anthony**_ was born at 4:29 pm on June the 20th. My babies are my world was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

**BPOV:**

It has been a month since the twins were born. They look more and more like Edward everyday. To say this past month has been easy is a lie. They demand a lot of attention, and it is hard as a single parent. I am lucky yo get six hours of sleep a night. _**Anthony**_ is a mama's boy already, but I think Elizabeth would be a daddy's girl, because she loves to be held by my dad the most.

**JAMES POV:**

I am bored today. I think Victoria and I need a new game. I hate the bitch, but I only keep her around, because she can sense danger. That is all she is to me, but she does love her games just as much as I do. We are in Chicago, and all the more fun to play a game in such a big city. "Victoria, want to play a game?" I had to ask, because I was bored. We always played around with our food for a bit. Another name for them is puny humans.

"Of course, let us break into someone's house." The bitch said. She then turns and grins evilly at me. All of a sudden I smell this delicious scent and I have to have it.

"Victoria this is the house. I need her scent."

"I agree." Victoria said, but I knew she would go along with anything I suggested. I broke into the house and noticed a nineteen or twenty year old holding twins. This was an even better game then I originally planned. She did not even hear us break into her house. I looked at Victoria and an evil idea came into my mind.

"Let us change her." I state.

"Why? That will not be much of a game." Victoria states with a duh, voice.

"That is where you are wrong dear. She will be a newborn if we change her. We will leave right after and you know how newborns are. She will be out of control and alone. This means she will kill her twins." I laugh evilly.

Victoria seemed to be thinking about it. "Yes let us, but I also want to have a little fun with her."

"Of course, then it would not be any fun." I said, as we advanced forward. We made our selves announced to the girl.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here James." Victoria said as she picked up the twins.

"Who are you?" The girl asked frightened. This was going to be more fun then I thought.

"Wouldn't you like to know? It is rude to ask these types of things." I taunted her.

"Please, stop! It is not rude you are in my house! Do what ever you want with me, but please do not hurt the twins." The frantic girl cried. I shot a glance at Victoria.

"You, bitch! How dare you puny little human talk to James like that!" I smiled, my "bitch" had defended me. Victoria smacked her across the face.

"Now, now, Victoria calm yourself." I calmed her even if I was enjoying it.

"Fine." She huffed.

"Anything?" I grinned. Hmm! What should she do? I want her to have sex with me, but Victoria would not like that. We may just have to beat her.

"Yes." Haha! I loved the desperation in her voice.

"Victoria, put the twins down and come upstairs." I told her. She walked up the stairs.

"What is going on?" The stupid girl needs to shut up.

I smacked her and say "shut up." I think I am going to need tape.

"No." She says defiantly. I hold her and put tape on her mouth and tie her up. I run her up the stairs to where Victoria is.

"This will not hurt one bit, or maybe a lot." I heard Victoria say. The girl starts to struggle. Victoria and I almost beat her to death, but now it is time to change her.

"Victoria, I think our work here is done. It is time to change her, but I will do the honors." I was about to bite her, but decided to let her have some last words.

She screams and says, "You will not get away with this. My dad is the Chief of Police." I put the tape back over her mouth.

"I will, because I will have moved onto better things. Your life is about to end, and it will feel bad. You will never die, and probably kill your own children. In about three days you will be a vampire. Remember to kill humans. Bye." Was the last thing I said before I bit her and laughed evilly. Victoria and I laughed as we left, because that was our best game ever.

**BPOV:**

The pain was unbearable. It feels like I am on fire. I can not move my body at all and I want to scream, but no sound will come out. I wish it all would end. I worry for my twins. Who will take care of them? The pain is way too much, I think I am on my way to the brink of death.

**(Two Days Later)**

The pain is lessening and I can hear _**Lizzy and Andy **_crying. It feels like I have been in pain for a million years. Then suddenly, the pain stops altogether, and it ended just as fast as it started.

**AN So that's what was written by basketsarak120. I will be updating the next chapter and so on!**


	2. New School

**Okay so here I go, writing Their shock! Thanks to basketsarah120 for letting me take over this story and writing the first chapter. I absolutely love this plot and I am glad I get to work with it.**

EPOV

Today was last day to live. I kept telling that he needs to save me. I told him I couldn't live without Bella. I told him I needed to live for my family. My Bella. I told him we were getting married and that she needed to share my forever. All he said was 'I'm sorry.' I was now lying in my hospital bed surrounded by other victims. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

I was awoken by someone shaking my shoulder lightly. I opened my eyes to see standing above me.

"There is someone here now that has the same thing you do. This is her last day too. She said she wanted to be with you." He said and smiled sadly. At first I thought it was Bella. I was scared out of my mind that she was here too. And she was sick. But my inner rant was cut short when I heard a familiar voice call out to me, sounding horribly sick.

"Edward."

I looked over to see my mother in the cot next to mine. NO!

"Mother, why are you here?" No, no, no! I screamed in my head.

"Son, I am sick just as you are. Today is my last day and I wanted to spend it with my son. But just think I will be joining your father very soon." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

But, why wouldn't I be joining them? And since when does she talk about my dead father? She never has since the day it happened.

"But mother, you can't die, you just can't." I said tearing up a bit.

"Ah, my dear, it is my time. Not yours, don't you worry. You will find her again. You will find all of them. Just wait and stay true to your heart." She whispered before drifting off.

What did she mean now? I was dying alongside her. It was my time. And who will I meet again? She was talking nonsense. Those thoughts drifted through my mind until my lids fluttered closed and I dreamed about Bella.

I woke up to the sound of voices. I turned my head towards my mother's cot. was leaning over her. There were many nurses around her as well. No! Did she die? But then I heard her voice.

"Carlisle, I know you can save my son. You have the power to let him stay on this earth and wait for them. Please, please do it. I am begging you." She said staring at . He sighed. What was she talking about?

"Mother, I love you." I said my voice raspy.

She turned to me, she looked like she was already half gone. "I love you too. Remember what I said Edward, and Carlisle, please." Those were her last words before her gaze unfocused and her eyes closed. The nurses shook their heads in sympathy and still looked like he was fighting with himself.

Finally, he turned to me. "I have to listen to your mother's orders Edward. You may hate me but this was her last wish." He said before rolling my cot down a hallway. He spoke quickly to another doctor and nurse before helping me into a wheelchair. I was very confused.

He helped me into his car and drove to what I supposed was his apartment. He helped me out of his car and upstairs.

Once we were inside he told me, "I am sorry but I couldn't go against Elizabeth Masen's wishes." And he pulled me to him, at first I thought he was going to kiss me, but he lowered his mouth and bit on my neck. Then the pain started.

**3 days later**

That was the most pain I have ever felt. But then it was over. I opened my eyes and gasped. Everything was so clear and sharp. I looked over to find Carlisle sitting in the corner of the room. I stood up, quite fluidly, and walked over to him, very fast.

"Oh no. I need to tell him." He said.

"Tell me what?" I asked, annoyed. I didn't get this.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle asked.

"You said you needed to tell me something. You also said 'oh no'."

"I think we just figured out your power." He said. He then proceeded to tell me what changed my life.

Here I am starting a new school, again. My name is Edward Cullen. I have been a vampire since 1918, when my father Carlisle changed me because I was dying of the Spanish Flu and my mother insisted he did so. So here I am in Forks Washington part of the crazy Cullen family. There are 7 of us. Esme and Carlisle the parental figures. Carlisle changed Esme not long after me when she tried to kill herself. They fell in love. Next was Rose. Carlisle found her dying in the street after being attacked by her drunken fiancée. He hoped Rose would be what Esme was to him, for me. But nothing happened, I love Rose, but as my sister. After that, Rose was hunting and found Emmet, our next member. He was just about to get killed by a bear, but she saved him and had Carlisle changed him. They are together. Then Alice and Jasper joined us. Alice is the perfect little sister to me. I love her to death. Me and her are like twins. Sometimes that what we are at school "the twins". She is with Jasper, my best friend. They found us one day when Alice had a vision. Oh, and Alice can see the future, depending on decisions, Jasper can manipulate emotions and Emmet has brute strength. And as me and Carlisle found out that very first day, I can read minds.

Everyone in my family has a mate. Except me. I have been set up too many times by Alice and Rose, but none of them are _her. _My heart is already taken. I have tried telling them, but they don't understand. I still love Isabella. Always have, always will. Even though she is dead.

Carlisle and I went to check on her about a month after my change. I had enough self control by then, plus we were leaving Chicago the next day and I wanted to see her. She looked the same, almost. She looked a little sadder, probably because of my death and she always had a hold on her stomach, like she was protecting it. She was still beautiful and I still loved her. But that was almost 100 years ago. She was gone, and I missed her. I have missed her since that day.

I got off my couch in my new room and changed clothes. Alice wanted everyone downstairs to leave. I walked downstairs and everyone was staring at Alice. She was bouncing up and down smiling like crazy.

"Um, Edward, can you tell me what's wrong?" Jasper asked me.

I looked into her mind; she was reciting the Greek alphabet backwards. She was blocking me. I hated when she did that.

"Nope sorry brother dear. She's reciting the Greek Alphabet. Backwards I might add. I have no idea." I answered him and everyone sighed. We all hated when Alice saw something and didn't tell us. Stupid pixie.

We all got into our cars. I got into my silver Volvo. Alice and Jasper got in her Porsche and Rose and Emmet got in Rose's M3. We all drove off. The school was close. We all parked next to eachother and got out.

I instantly smelled something, vampire. The others did too, by the looks of it. Except Alice, she looked like she expected it. Psychic.

We ignored it, but the scent seemed familiar somehow. I knew how many there were, 5. I continued following my family to the office. We got our schedules and headed to our first class.

Alice and I had Math together. We walked in and were hit with a vampire smell. We looked to the back and saw someone. He was tall, had black hair and gold eyes. We relaxed. He hunted animals. We went and sat by him.

"Hi, my name is Josh. Josh Mason." He introduced himself. Hmm, that was my last name as a human. Well, it could be popular.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen."

"And I'm Edward Cullen."

"Oh, are you two together?" He asked.

We laughed. "No, she is like my sister. She is with Jasper, another one here, then there is Rose and Emmet too. I have no one." I answered.

He nodded. "I am with Elizabeth and there is Andy and Olivia and M- I mean Bella." He said. My heart clenched when he said that name.

We nodded and Alice said we should meet up for lunch when then teacher walked in and started the lesson.

After math I had English with Jasper. No others were in that class with us. After English I had Art with Rose. I went in and saw her talking to more vampires. It was one boy and one girl. I went and sat beside her. The girl was very pretty. She looked like me almost. She had bronze hair like I did. The boy could be ,y twin. We had the same hair and features. Rose seemed to notice this too, because she asked me in her mind, "Do you know them? Are you related?" I shook my head no slightly but she caught it. The girl was looking at me funny. Almost like she was trying to remember me from somewhere. I tried to peek in her mind, but failed. I couldn't find her voice and she was right next to me. Then, as I realized, I couldn't read the boy next to her, or Josh for that matter.

"Hey, I'm Rosalie Cullen. But call me Rose." Rose said to them.

"I'm Elizabeth Mason and this is my brother Andrew Mason." The girl introduced. She had the same name as my mother. Looked a little like she did when she was younger too.

"I am Edward Cullen, and this is my sister Rose. Elizabeth me and my other sister met your mate Josh in Math." I told her. She looked shocked, but not about Rose or Josh. More when I said my name. Hmm…

The teacher came in and we stopped talking. Next we had lunch. Alice had told me that we all would be sitting together, if the Mason's wanted. Wow it felt weird; I was saying my own name, well, not really. That was my birth name, I am now a Cullen. Only Carlisle knew of my human life.

We all walked into the café together. I spotted Alice and Emmet at a large table in the back. There were others with them. I recognized Josh, then what must be Olivia. She had dark blonde hair. She came up and hugged Andrew and kissed him on the cheek, as did Elizabeth when we reached Josh. They all sat down together. Jasper came walking in a little while later and sat with us.

"So is this all of you?" Emmet asked once introductions were made.

"No," Andrew said, "There is one more. Bella." I couldn't help the pain in my chest when I heard her name. Andrew and Elizabeth were looking at me really weird. Then both their heads snapped to the café door. They shared worried glances. The other two caught on too.

Within seconds of this exchange, the door opened and in walked the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen. She was wearing tight, light jeans with a dark blue fitted t-shirt. Her hair was to her shoulders with caramel highlights. She almost looked like my Bella.

She walked over to us. I turned back around, she was facing my back. Once she got to the front of us I saw she was wearing a ring around her neck. It looked vaguely familiar. She took one looked at me and gasped.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

**BPOV**

When I woke up, I felt a hunger in my throat. I ran to my babies room, remembering what the others had said, but I didn't want to kill my babies. I ran outside to collect my thoughts. I was a vampire. Forever doomed like this. I smelled something and ran after it. It was a deer. I killed it and drank from it. It was surprisingly good.

I ran back home to my life.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Today was the 17th birthday of my twins. Once they were old enough, I told them about me and what I had become. We moved a lot, because I was a young mom and had grown children, and I didn't age. Eventually they posed as my little siblings. But inside our house I was always 'momma' or 'mom'. Even now, I told them if they really wanted I would change them at 17. They said they did. And I had backup. I had many powers. I could change my appearance and connect minds. I would be able to talk to any one else just in my mind. Oh and I am a shield. I keep a constant shield around my babies all the time. I also had amazing self control. I never tasted human blood.

I did as my children wished and changed them on the night after their 17th birthday. The year was 1936 and we were living in upstate New York.

After that we moved, all three of us vampires. Soon we met Olivia. Her and Andy fell in love instantly. So now there were four. The twins have been vampires for 5 years, along with Olivia. We were starting a new school again today. We went and found a human that sparked Liz's interest. A few days later he was hit by a car. Liz saved him. Well, I did but she called me and told me to change him because he was dying. So now he is with Liz. Both couples have been married at least 3 times over. They all have the last name Mason. I took it from Edward. I love him. Still. All four of my 'kids' have tried to get me to go out and find a mate but I know my heart will always belong to Edward.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

So today was the first day of another new school. We were in Forks WA. It was said to be the cloudiest place in the USA. Which was good, we could go outside more. All five of us were going to forks high. I would be a senior along with Josh and Olivia. But my twins would be starting as juniors. This was their 11th time through high school. It was my 15th. We could stay around a place for about six years tops without anyone getting suspicious. We bought a new house in the outskirts of town. It was a brick mansion type thing. It had 5 bedrooms. Three were used for our bedrooms, one was a library and the other was an art room. We had a living room, kitchen and dining room which were mostly used for meetings. We also had a music room where all our guitars were and a white grand piano. A lot of my time was spent there or in the library.

Today I got up off my couch and got ready. I picked out light blue jeans and a blue shirt that Josh and Andy always compliment. I paired it with black flats. I decided to change my appearance a little because I wanted a change. I shortened my hair from its usual waist length to my shoulders. I also added caramel highlights and made myself a little taller. I looked in the mirror. I didn't look like myself anymore, which was a good thing, I think. I have a crazy feeling it was going to help my life today in some way.

I went downstairs and saw Olivia and Lizzy in the living room. They both looked so cute. Then Josh and Andy came downstairs. You could definitely the Andy and Lizzy are twins. And they look like their father. My heart clenched just thinking about him. I still loved him, Edward Mason. I took his last name when we left. We were already engaged, so if he lived one more month then we would have been married and I really would have been a Mason. But my children were Masons, by marriage or not.

We all got in our respective cars. I have a black Audi G6. Josh was driving Liz in his dark green Corvette. And Liv and Andy were going in Liv's red Camaro. I have a degree in medicine and have been a legal doctor since 1932, when the twins were 13. We have a lot of money because of that.

The drive to our school was short, and soon we were all parking next to each other in the school parking lot. Everyone was staring. We got out and walked to the office to get our schedules. A woman behind the desk with the name Mrs. Cope was staring off into space. I peeked into her mind.

'too young too young' and there was an images of 5 beautiful strangers. Definitely vampires. I sniffed the air, and sure enough I smelled them.

"Um, Mrs. Cope?" I asked politely.

"Y-yes." She stuttered when she saw us.

"We need our schedules. Isabella, Andrew, and Elizabeth Mason, Olivia and Josh Swan. Please." All of us were Masons, but I would be weird having the same last name while you were 'dating' to the humans. They all have been married but the humans didn't know that.

"Yes, um, here." She said handing us papers. "Have a nice first day." I nodded and we left.

My first class was with Lizzy.

I hugged Josh and Olivia 'bye' and then Andy.

"Remember I'm still your mom." I whispered to all of them. They laughed quietly.

Liz and I walked down the hall to English. When we went in to room, we immediately smelled another vampire. He was sitting in the back of the room. His eyes were gold, I relaxed.

We went and sat by him, he smiled, "Hi I am Jasper Cullen." He introduced.

I smiled back. "I am Bella Mason and this is Lizzy." I said.

"Nice to meet you. Is there any others?" He asked.

"Yes, Lizzy's mate Josh and then Olivia and Andy." He nodded just as the teacher started class.

After that class I had my next classes until lunch with Josh. There were no more vampires in any of them.

"Hey Bel." He whispered too low for human ears in music.

"Yeah."

"I meet more vampires. Alice and Edward." My heart clenched again. I nodded my head. "They said there were 7 of them. But only 5 went to school here. The others are 'parents'." He made air quotes. I giggled at his face.

Before I could respond, the teacher came over.

"Anything you want to share . It seems that you are too busy trying to make laugh of here. I suggest you stop trying to get the girl and focus on the class." He walked back to the front of the room. I almost blew my cover by laughing hysterically. Me and Josh? Wow.

I opened up a mind connection with him so we wouldn't get caught.

_Wow. If only he knew you were my son in law._

_I know! Leave it to grey to almost make me explode._

_I still can't picture that. Mew and you… no Liz would kill me and burn the pieces literally._

He was laughing again.

After that torturing class, it was time for lunch.

"You coming Bella?" Josh asked.

"No, I'll be there after. I have to go to my locker." He nodded and headed off to the café.

I walked to my locker and put my stuff away. Then I headed to the café. I walked in and everyone stopped talking. I mean I knew I was inhumanly beautiful but really people?

I saw my family at a table with the other vampires. I saw Jasper sitting down with a small looking vampire girl on his lap. Then there was a blond vampire who was very pretty and a very big one. He had dark curly hair and seemed very muscular. The last one's back was facing me. He had bronze hair, just like my Edward. I thought. I sighed and started walking to the table.

Just then I got frantic looks from my family members. I ignored it and went to stand in front of everyone. I nodded at Jasper and my eyes floated over all of them before landing on the bronze haired one. When I saw his face I gasped.

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**


	3. Truth

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chappie I wrote! Here we go again!**

BPOV

No! I could not be him! How is he here? Did he recognize the twins? Does anyone else know? Do the twins?

I peeked into all of their minds.

Josh-Oh no should we go find her?

Olivia- Oh poor Bella. What should I do?

Andy- So I guess mom met dad, finally.

Lizzy-So that is dad. I knew it.

So they all knew and were worrying about me. What should I do?

I heard someone coming up behind me. I'm turned around and saw my twins.

"Mom, are you okay?" Liz asked quietly. I nodded.

"So is that… him?" Andy asked. I couldn't control myself. I ran at them and hugged them.

"Yes it is my babies. That's your daddy. I can't believe it but it is. Aw god I missed him so much." I told them.

"Then you should go tell them! His whole family should know and then we can all be a family together!" Liz said excitedly.

"Oh honey I don't know if it would be that easy. It's been over 90 years." I said sadly.

"No mom. He loves you. I can tell. When Josh was talking to him he said your name and Edward flinched just like you do. And when you came in the lunchroom he was staring at you with sadness in his eyes. Remember I can tell." He said tapping his temple.

I shrugged.

"Well, we should get back. Well Andy and I need to. You can stay. You should talk to Alice and we can all get together tonight. Love you mom." Liz said as she walked back to the school.

"Yeah. I agree Alice is awesome. Love you see you later." Andy said following his sister.

"Love you guys too. Bye." I said as I watched them go.

I needed to find Alice. I scanned the crowd. I found her mind. She was daydreaming in Math about Jasper. I didn't want to scare her, but I couldn't just barge in the classroom and ask her.

(_Bella __**Alice)**_

_Hi Alice. Don't freak out it's Bella Mason. I can connect minds._

_**Oh. You scared me for a second. So you're the person who ran out of lunch today.**_

_Yeah. Sorry about that._

_**Don't worry.**_

_I was wondering if my family and yours can have a meeting tonight. Need to share something with all of you. _

_**Sure. Come to our house. **_She gave me a visual picture of the house and directions.

_Okay thank you so much!_

_**No problem, see you at 9!**_

Okay, so the meeting was set. Now I just need to think of what to say. I walked to the parking lot and got in my car. I drove home quickly. Once I got inside I figured that I should get some things to show them. I grabbed pictures of the twins from being babies all the way to teenagers. I also grabbed a couple of pictures from their weddings. Lastly, I grabbed my engagement ring. I always wear it on my neck on a long chain. Most of the time I wear it under my clothes. This time I took it off the chain and put it on my right hand. I didn't want it on my ring finger again.

I heard the door downstairs open. Liz, Josh, Andy and Olivia came inside.

"Bel?" Josh said, "You okay?"

I ran downstairs. "Yeah I am fine. Let's hunt then we are going to the Cullens at 9." I told them. They nodded and we ran outside.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As we were walking back in, josh asked the question.

"So that was your fiancée, and the twins dad?" he asked timidly.

"Yes. We got engaged in 1917. I had never had a chance to tell him that I was pregnant. By the third day I didn't hear from him, the doctor called. I still remember it."

"Do you remember the hospital and doctor?" Olivia asked.

"Let me see, Chicago Hospital and …. Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Lizzy said.

"Dr, Carlisle Cullen was Edward's doctor. He is also the father figure of the Cullens. I need to talk to him."I said. The rest 'oh'ed in response.

"Come on let's go!" Andy said walking out the door.

"Wow somebody's anxious." Lizzy joked.

"I want to meet my dad." He said.

My heart melted. "Okay, let's go!" I said ushering everyone out the door. We decided to take two cars. I took my light blue Aston Martin Vanquish with Andy and Olivia and Josh and Liz took his orange mustang.

I pulled out of the driveway and followed Alice's visual directions. In no time we were there. I got out of the car and everyone else followed suit. Then the door banged open and Alice ran out. She ran up to me and hugged me. I was shocked.

"Bella. I can see the future. I saw what you are going to say. Welcome." She said letting me go. She went up the steps and so did the rest of us.

When we walked in, there was a huge light beige living room. Their entire family was sitting between 2 couches. I glanced at all of them before I looked at Edward. My breath caught in my throat. I shot a look at Alice who was grinning madly.

Just then a blonde male stood up. .

"Hello, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen," That was the same way he answered the phone before telling me Edward was dead. I couldn't help the anger or sadness in me. I saw Jasper flinch. Hm… I wonder

"And I am Esme." A beautiful caramel haired woman said.

"Hello, I am Bella, this is Lizzy, Josh, Andrew and Olivia." I said. They nodded.

"I am Alice, I can see the future, this is Jasper, he is an empath, and this is Emmet and Rosalie." They all smiled at me.

"I talked to Alice today, and I just thought we should have a meeting. I have some things to tell you." I said. Then I

started my story.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

EPOV

Bella walked in and started talking. I saw her keep looking at Alice. But then I paid attention.

"I talked to Alice today and I just thought we should have a meeting. I have some things to tell you. First the story. I don't really know how to say this, so I am going to just come right out with it. Please don't interrupt me. I was born in 1901 in Chicago. In 1917, I got engaged at 17. One month before we were supposed to get married I got a call saying my fiancé had passed." Everyone gasped at this. "I was a wreck for days. A little while after that I was getting sick so I went to the hospital. They told me I was pregnant." Everyone gasped at this too. So she had a kid?

"I lived by myself for the first few months. Then my mother came to live with me to wait out my pregnancy. I give birth but not even one month after I was attacked by a nomad vampire. He and his partner harassed me and beat me to almost death before they changed me. When I woke up, I felt this burning in my throat. They had told me what I was becoming, but they left while I was changing. I heard heartbeats upstairs." Everyone was frozen in my family, expecting to worst. I tried to read her mind, but failed. "I knew it was my babies. So I ran out of the house away from the smell. I kept running until I smelled something else. It was a deer. That's how I started hunting animals. Once I returned, I realized I wasn't affected as strongly as a normal newborn was by human blood. I had amazing self control. I also had the power of changing my appearance, connecting minds and I am a mind shield." So that's why I couldn't read her mind. "We lived like that moving around from place to place. I told them what I was when they were old enough to understand it. They were fine with it. We moved around a lot. By the 17th year of their birth, we decided to change them. After that we moved again, and met Josh. After that, we met Olivia. It was just us. Then we moved here. And I had to tell you this." She looked right at me.

"Please don't freak out. Part of me wants to tell you and part of me doesn't. I was forced." She glanced at her family. "Edward, my real name is Isabella Marie Swan. This is what I look like." She changed back into my Bella. I gasped out loud and she locked eyes with mine. I heard my family's voices in my head. They were all confused and shocked. Except Alice, of course. "You died. You were supposed to be dead! I'm sorry I ran out at lunch I wasn't ready to see you again. I wasn't expecting it." She apologized to everyone. They were still shocked, as was I.

Rose was first to recover. "Can you please explain more?" She asked quietly.

Bella nodded. She reached around her neck and unclasped a chain. She pulled something off and held it up. "This was the ring Edward gave me on July 4th, underneath a sky of fireworks. Once they ended, got on one knee and asked me to be his forever. I said yes." She held the ring out to me. I reached out to her. My hand was shaking. I didn't think vampire's hands could shake, but mine was. I felt my family's eyes on me, but I didn't care. "That last night I saw you, we finally had slept together. I was so happy. Then I didn't hear from you for 3 days. I thought you rejected me, that I wasn't good enough." I shook my head at her. "Then, on the third day I got the call." She turned quickly to Carlisle. "Miss Swan. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I am sorry to say your fiancée has just passed because of the Spanish Influenza. That was what you said to me. I went numb. But here you are, alive. Sort of." She said gazing at me. I couldn't help myself, I ran up to her and hugged mer. She wrapped her arms around me. I didn't care that her family and my family were watching us. I pulled back and crashed my lips to hers. After a few seconds she pulled away, smiling slightly. She untangled herself from me and stepped back.

"You may not like me as much after I tell you this." She motioned for two of her family members to step forward. "Edward I would like to introduce you to Elizabeth Renee Mason and Andrew Charles Mason. Your children."

**AN you didn't think I would leave it there did you??? Here is more!!!!!**

"Edward I would like to introduce you to Elizabeth Renee Mason and Andrew Charles Mason. Your children." I said looking right at him. He froze staring at Lizzy and Andy. A few seconds passed.

Lizzy glanced at me, before turning back to her father. "Daddy?" she asked in her little girl voice. That broke Edward down. He ran up to her and pulled her into a hug. Andy wedged himself in there with them too. I was now dry sobbing a little. The love of my life accepted my life, my twins. Well, our twins.

They stayed wrapped up in each other. I looked at his family. Alice was grinning madly, Jasper had love in his eyes from the embrace between my family, Rosalie and Emmet were smiling softly, Esme was dry sobbing a little too, with Carlisle holding her. Josh and Olivia were still looking at the family hug in the living room, and then they glanced at me and came to stand with me.

Edward pulled back from the hug and smiled at the two kids. They smiled back hugely.

"I have been waiting until I could finally meet my dad." Andy said to him, looking down. Edward choked back a sob and smiled.

"Me too. I love you Dad." Lizzy said.

"I love you too, so much. I am so, so sorry that I wasn't there with you when you were growing up. I saw that your mother was missing and I thought that she died. I should have checked. I'm sorry." Before he even finished, they were both shaking their heads.

"Its not your fault. You are here now right?" Andy said.

"Okay, thank you." Edward said to them. He lifted his head to meet my eyes. He inclined his head indicating I should join them. I walked over to them slowly and they opened their hug to me. I was in between Andy and Edward. I smiled at both my kids, and then at Edward. He leaned down and kissed my temple. My heart swelled.

I heard a high pitched squealing behind me. I turned around to face the rest of the Cullens. Alice was bouncing, she must know what I have next. I looked at both my twins, and opened their minds.

_Go to the Cullens. Go hug them. Call Alice and Rose Aunt. Em and Jasper uncle. Then if Carlisle and Esme say call tem grandparents, go ahead._

They nodded and walked over to the rest of them.

Liz opened her arms to Alice. "Hi Aunty Alice." Alice screamed and ran to hug her and Andy.

"Uncle Jasper." Andy said while they hugged Jasper.

"Hey Aunt Rose." Liz said and they hugged her.

"And last but not least, Uncle Emmet." Andy said while they were wrapped up in a bear hug by Emmet.

Once they were let go, they walked over to Carlisle and Esme. "Does that mean I'm a grandma?" Esme asked.

They jumped into her arms. "Yes grandma."

Carlisle was next. "Are you going to be grandpa?" Lizzy asked. He nodded and they squeezed each other.

Then they all turned to me. I was passed from each person, hug after hug after hug. I was smiling the whole time, happy they were accepting me. Once I was back at Edward's side, he wrapped his arms around me again.

"Can we go for a walk?" He asked me. I nodded.

He pulled me out the back door. I smiled at Alice and my kids. They smiled back.

"Just follow me. Well try to." He said, with a smirk. Oh so he was the fastest one in the family. It just so happens that I was too.

He took off and I was right behind him. Soon I was next to him, running the whole way together. We were grinning like idiots at each other. He slowed down, and I did too.

"Come here." I walked over to him. He stood behind me. "Close your eyes." I did and he put his hands over my eyes. He moved forward a little so I did too. We continued walking a few more feet before he stopped. He took his hands off my eyes and I gasped.

We were in a beautiful meadow. I ran to the center. The sun was shining and it was warming my cold skin. He was just staring at me. I lay down on the soft grass and he came down next to me. We stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time. We talked about our lives and he apologized hundreds of times. Each time I kissed him and told him it wasn't his fault.

Then, he stood up and pulled me with him.

"I love you Bella. I never stopped. Over all this time I wished I was dead so I could be with you."

"I love you too Edward. I never stopped either." I smiled at him. He smiled back. Then he did the unexpected.

He got down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I have loved you for over 90 years even when I thought you were dead. You gave me two beautiful children and have loved me no matter what. In the day I have known you again, I don't think I could live without you again. I promise to love you forever and for the rest of our eternity. Will you make me the happiest man, well vampire, on the earth and marry me?" He asked, pulling his mother's ring from his pocket. The ring I have never taken off.

_He wanted me to marry him?_

**AN. There you go. Review and you can see what she says.**


	4. Important Authors Note Sorry

**hey everyone I am so sorry that this is not an update! i hate when other authors do this but i feel this is the only way to get through to my readers. i really want to update some of my stories. but i want to know i have readers! For my newest, and favorite story and the moment, Through Music, ****i want more reviews! not to seem greedy but i want to know people are reading my work. I want 20 reviews before i continue. i am working really hard on that story and have great ideas, but i need more readers. if you want that to continue, please please reviews on it. Also, Puzzle Pieces, i am on a small writers block for that one, but if i get more reviews, i will keep writing it, and believe me i have ideas for that one too. And for Breathe, i really really like that story. i think it is beautiful. i have 2 reviews! that is not making me feel like it is good. i have one review wanting me to continue it. that is not making me happy. i was sad about that. i want my readers to read all of them and hopefully like them and review. even if you dont like it, review anyway, it will keep me wrting. thank you so much, please please review on my stories. love you all still! **

**thanks,**

**lisie**


End file.
